It's Freestylin' Night With Lee Chaolan!
by Dust n Ash
Summary: And yet another hit single from Dust n' Ash, sorry for the messed up format, i'll fix that later!
1. Eddy Gordo

Tekken Freestylin' With Lee Chaolan  
  
Lee's POV  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen! Kumas and Combots! It's.... FREESTYLE NIGHT at CLUB HEIHACHI!!! I'm your host, Lee Chaolan, give it u... (BOO!)  
(Get off the stage!)  
(You're gay!) AHEM! As I was saying!! This is freestyle night, where we have a special group if iron fist fighters to show us what they're working with righter... get it? fighter, righter?...uh yeah, and the first contestant is... (looks at cue card) ...EDDY GORDO!!  
  
Eddy's POV  
  
Thank you, thank you!  
  
I'm steppin to the mike Spittin lyrics to ya'll Always takin Christie shopping Every day at the mall. If you try to touch my woman Or try and make a pass, I'll take this capoeira And I will beat your ass! I went to jail for a crime That I didn't commit, But I didn't drop the soap, So I didn't take that shit! Peace Out!  
  
(Applause)  
(We love you Eddy!)  
(That's my baby!) 


	2. Hwoarang

Lee's POV  
  
Thank you Eddy! Yeah, I know all about prison life, and dropping the soap.OOPS! I didn't say that! Anyways, uh.our next performer is a newcomer to the rap game, It's the Malaysian Asian! (He's from Korea you idiot!)  
(Put Xaioyu on the stage!)  
(No Lei!) HEY!! Give it up for Hwoarang!  
  
Hwoarang's POV  
  
Check 1, check 2 Check I love you That's what I say to the ladies, I'm a freaky guru Chillin at the Crib Sippin Coniac, I got my woman that I'm feelin, Hittin her from the back. I'm a high school dropout Didn't pass 9th grade, But when it comes to looks and charm They wanna give me a parade I stole Heihachi's thong- His diaper-underwear, That's why he's a no show tonight, His body's in the bare! Peace in.err.Out nizzles!  
  
(What?!?)  
(Who taught you that?)  
  
I got that from Eddy!  
  
(laughter)  
(applause) 


	3. Xaioyu

Lee's POV  
  
There you have it, give it up for the "Playin Korayen!" Get it? Korean, Korayen?? Heh heh.heh?  
  
(Crickets chirp)  
  
Yeah, well YOU GET UP HERE AND TAKE MY JOB!  
  
(OK!)  
(Gimme the mic!)  
(NO, ME!!)  
  
Well, too bad! Our next lovely lady may be a lotus flower, but she can really get her freak on.wink wink; nudge nudge.  
  
(Hey! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN!!)  
  
Nothing Jin! Here's Xaioyu!  
  
Xaioyu's POV  
  
For the record, I AM NOT WITH LEE!! points to Jin Hey baby! Ahem..  
  
Panda, oh Panda Why did you leave me! Panda, oh Panda I thought we were so free sniff, weep Panda, oh Panda You said you loved me But you left for Kuma, And ate the tree. sob. Jin is away All of the time, And guys come up to me Saying I'm so fine! I don't want to turn away But I know I'm with Jin. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! Runs off the stage crying 


	4. Jin Kazama

Lee's POV  
  
Um. OK THEN!! Our next.  
  
Jin's POV  
  
WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN!?!? Punches Lee and takes the mic  
  
I'm gonna kill you! Huh? What? I said I'm gonna kill you! Check the mic 1, 2, 1, 2 common Half demon, half man that's what I be Too many secrets that I got that you can not see Born Kazuya raised Kazama that's who I be Too many hoes wanna do me for free But there is only one woman that I need That's Xaioyu, she keeps me the man that I need to be I'm gonna kill you! Huh? What? I said I'm gonna kill you! Gimme the mic verse 2 I wasn't playin when I told you not to touch my bitch You didn't listen when I kicked your ass and then you wish You never met her and you listened to advice I give Touch her again and you will never have the chance to live I spit these lyrics as a warning to every guy: Look at my woman and I promise you will surely die Throws the mic on the ground (applause)  
(I love you Jin!)  
(Can I get your autograph?) 


	5. Heihachi

Lee's POV  
  
Uh. My head. A round of applause for Jin! Here's a joke.Why did Heihachi wear a thong? (WHY?)  
(This better be good!)  
(.Yeah.WHY DO I WEAR A THONG???) Heh.uh.dad? Um, because he was..whispers.constipated?  
  
Heihachi's POV  
  
Punches Lee in the stomach and takes the mic  
  
I'll tell you why.because all the ladies love it! (I think I'm gonna barf!)  
(Oh GOD no!) My name is Heihachi I don't dress in Versace Gucci, Guess, or Prada My booty's covered in NADA! Been the king of Iron Fist since I can remember I dressed up like Santa Claus last December I'm older than 70, but I can still kick your butt, Eat you and then add on to my beer gut! If you thought that this was a lame rhyme, Heh heh, just wait till next time! Rock On!  
  
(Silence.)  
(I AM gonna barf!) 


	6. Craig Marduck

Lee's POV  
  
Oh. I'm in so much pain. (laughter) Hey! Now you wanna laugh at me?  
  
(Yeah, we're laughing at you, NOT with you!)  
  
grrr.. Here's Craig Marduck!  
  
Craig's POV  
  
Gimme that! (cluncks Lee on the head) Don't BOTHER getting up!  
  
Craig Marduck! He's the Vale Tudo Champion! Craig Marduck! He's the Vale Tudo Champion! Don't be a hater Like Jeff Slater, Or Ralph Nader. You know I'm much greater than anyone on the planet. I don't take any of that braggin bullshit! I know all about the price of fame, Drugs, sex, and scandals I've played all those games. Hey Jeff! You think you can whoop my ass? Common, I'll kill ya, go to jail- I do not pass Go! You know of all the games I had, All I can say is one thing. DON'T GET ME MAD!!! 


End file.
